This invention relates to apparatus for closing a gate mounted rotatbly on a gate post upon the gate being opened and released; such apparatus also being known in the art as automatic gate closure apparatus, gate return hinge, and spring return hinge.
Various gate closure apparatus of the type noted above are known to the art; however, there still exists a need in the art for such gate closure apparatus which is readily manufacturable, readily installed in the field and in particular which may be connected to an installed gate post without requiring removal and reinstallation of the gate post, and which provides extended periods of reliable operation without the requirement of frequent maintenance.